


Leave Nothing Unsaid

by theselittlethings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Batuu, Black Spire Outpost, Boning In Galaxy’s Edge, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hopeful angst, Mutual Masturbation, POV Kylo Ren, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Secret Rendezvous, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/pseuds/theselittlethings
Summary: Rey breaks the silence, sidestepping the unspoken question between them. “Take that thing off.”Her hands slip out from underneath her cloak to point to his mask, now crackled with red lines from the adhesive he used to put it back together. She wets her lips unconsciously and that warmth flares again.Kylo stands still. “You first.”(AND/OR Rey & Kylo secretly meet up on Batuu)





	Leave Nothing Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic written fairly quickly 😅 Tried out writing a Mostly Twitter-Sourced Oneshot, combining the following:
> 
> 1\. Anonymous CuriousCat Prompt: “Rey and Kylo meeting each other clandestinely for a lil boinking on Batuu? The more emotional, the better.”  
> 2\. Prompt from [hellyjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyjellybean): “Kylo and Rey are trapped in a supply cupboard… erotic happenings follow.”  
> 3\. Twitter Poll: table or wall? (wall won)
> 
> Had a lot of fun drafting this little experiment. Big thank you to my beta [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89) for your friendship & second set of eyes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💖

Kylo pauses when he spots Rey beneath an archway on the other side of the square. Her presence beats softly like a beacon in the crowd, guides his gaze to a slim hooded silhouette crossing its arms in profile. She wears a light loose cloak tied by the side of her waist, her nose peeking out beneath wide chunky goggles. Kylo locks on her Force signature and the market dims to a whisper. He raises a hand to halt the pair of troopers flanking him on either side.

“There’s one here,” he says, his tone flattened by his helmet’s modulator. “Monitor the east and west entrances for any others.”

Rey stands still but keeps flitting in and out of view. Black Spire Outpost is teeming with visitors to an underwhelming local fair where off-planet vendors have set up tables between the permanent stalls. Kylo trains his focus on the curves of Rey’s figure peeking through her disguise, maintaining his line of sight as he closes the distance between them. Several individuals startle aside to clear Kylo’s path as he crosses the square. A humanoid woman bends down to grab her daughter’s wrist and pull her away. But nearly everyone is too absorbed in the novelty of the event to notice his arrival, barely reacting as he pushes through the crowd. 

The lanterns and shades stretched overhead bob with a passing breeze. Goosebumps prickle down his neck like the Force exhales close to his skin. Kylo’s pulse thumps steadily in his ears, sharpened by his mask and how near she is —

_You’re here._ His voice is his own when he tries to speak across their thoughts. _Just like you said._

His end of their bond twists like a tiny stitch being sewn into his chest. He knows she heard him. A pair of unusually wide creatures pass through the archway, blocking her for a few seconds.

The path clears and Rey is gone.

Kylo clenches his fist and pivots to face the troopers still dutifully waiting at their posts. The ranks don’t question why the Supreme Leader goes on these missions personally instead of sending soldiers, why he chooses to take so few guards. They don’t raise their brows when he turns his back on them like some of the Knights and Generals do. This pair of troopers are no different from the rest, nodding obediently when Kylo signals for them to follow.

The entry leads to a narrow alley with fewer tables cluttering the walkway. The permanent stalls have longer awnings that cast patches of shadow over the ground. Fewer visitors mill around, their distant conversations and laughter mostly drifting out from open doors and windows. Kylo can sense the merchants in his periphery carefully observing his movements as he passes. His stomach drops scanning the mostly empty path up ahead.

That stitch tightens again. She’s here. Nearby. Kylo works to keep an even speed as he walks a couple paces in front of the soldiers, tries to stay casual as her presence leads him down an alley that curves to the right. He wonders if she can feel that flutter in his chest pressing along the edges of their bond. Rey defends her mental boundaries so well, but his unconscious reactions to her always seem to escape his…

Kylo spots a billow of fabric disappearing under a swath of shadow. For a second everything halts to a perfect silence. The connection bends like she’s opening up to him. Just a little. Just enough for him to know she feels him there.

He hopes he sounds more confident than he is. _You knew I’d come find you._

She waits a beat. _…Yes._

His throat tightens hearing her whisper back gently, unsure if her hesitation is tempered by anticipation or defeat. The marketplace swells back to normal volume and prompts Kylo to move with a renewed determination, making the troopers hurry to catch up. Sunlight catches her cloak as she adjusts her hood and ducks into one of the stalls.

“Up ahead,” Kylo commands, pointing to the long awning before turning inside.

The store is small with a single counter in front of long shelves lining the back wall. The displays are crowded with frosted glasses engraved with different planet names & complementing thematic designs. All the spaces between them are filled by bouquets of colorful souvenir pins. A door to the backroom is bolted with a heavy manual lock. An unremarkable humanoid couple are keeping shop, a man and a woman with eager smiles and matching rings.

Rey stands at the counter, her face completely concealed from Kylo’s view. She straightens her shoulders feeling his gaze on her back. Kylo cues the soldiers to halt and the merchants’ expressions drain.

“W- Welcome,” the man stammers, his hand sliding underneath the counter. “May I help you?”

Rey doesn’t turn around and Kylo doesn’t say anything. He approaches slowly, blood rushing in his ears as he treads carefully like she might run away. Their bond cinches with recognition, winds tighter from the close proximity. He stops a few inches behind her and swears he can sense a familiar warmth blooming beneath her skin…

_Rey._

Kylo’s breaths sound hard inside his mask. He’s relieved no one can see his face.

“— May I help you?” The man taps the counter’s surface when he asks again.

Kylo rests a gloved hand on Rey’s shoulder. His fingers tense. She flinches instinctively beneath his touch.

“This one will have what we’re looking for,” Kylo replies, tightening his grip. The modulator effectively hides how excited he really is. “We’ll be taking her for questioning immediately.”

The troopers march towards the counter, clacking their blasters as they stop behind Kylo. The woman startles away from the register towards the locked backroom door. Her eyes widen. Kylo motions for her to step aside.

“If you’d be so kind,” he says. He makes it clear it’s not just a suggestion.

“H- Here?” the man chimes in, rushing to her side. “This is just extra stock and a fresher and —”

“Is it sound-proofed?”

The man raises his eyebrows. “Yes, but —”

“You asked if you could help,” Kylo quips, tilting his head. “Now if you would.”

The woman nods timidly, turns away to take a ring of keys from her belt and undo the lock. Kylo grazes his thumb along Rey’s shoulder when he knows no one’s looking. That warmth kindles in their bond. He picks up her racing pulse in the connection. A tension pools lower. Makes his feet wobbly on the uneven ground.

The door swings open and claps against the wall. The shopkeepers huddle away from the entry by the shelves. 

Kylo speaks to the guard on his right and orders, “Keep this area clear.”

“Roger,” the trooper chirps.

Kylo swallows and nudges Rey to move, steers her towards the back as their bond stirs and dips with anticipation. She marches without protest into the square room, taking down her hood as she crosses the threshold. It’s mostly filled with boxes stacked along the walls with a narrow door to a tiny fresher on one side and a desk on the other. A dingy window near the ceiling lets in some light. Kylo closes the entrance and slides a bolt into place. He shifts his jaw hearing the lock’s clunk drop like a stone.

“That was… a bold choice,” Rey comments dryly.

Kylo turns to face her. She still wears those wide-lensed goggles with thick straps that black out her eyes and flatten her hair. Her lips curl up with a smirk.

“Are you trying to get caught?” Her crossed arms tent the cloth of her cloak.

He isn’t sure what he expected her to say but that wasn’t it. “You’d prefer something less conspicuous like taking a room at an inn?”

Rey rolls her eyes, reading his sarcasm. “You marched in here and demanded to use their stockroom? In front of your men?”

“None of them will remember after we leave anyway,” Kylo says.

She frowns and shifts her feet. He can’t tell where she’s looking but knows she’s scanning his mask to find his eyes. He doesn’t like the uneasy feeling her posture gives him, sees her inch back towards the empty space between the desk and boxes on one wall.

Rey breaks the silence, sidestepping the unspoken question between them. “Take that thing off.”

Her hands slip out from underneath her cloak to point to his mask, now crackled with red lines from the adhesive he used to put it back together. She wets her lips unconsciously and that warmth flares again.

Kylo stands still. “You first.”

Rey doesn’t hesitate, smiling up at his helmet with an air of knowing that makes his clothes feel strange on his skin. Rey shucks off the goggles, dangles them from one hand. She’s wearing her hair mostly down, shakes away some loose strands dusting below her shoulders. She’s even more stunning in these seconds of settling after peeling away her disguise, with her cheeks flushed & dimpled. With both expectation and memory threaded beneath the mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

“…And the rest,” Kylo whispers, appraising the cloak still hanging limply from her frame.

The goggles drop and clatter on the floor. She unties her sash, yanks the cloak off over her head. The fabric bunches in her hands as she crumples it onto the desk. Her clothes are simple and tight, a white camisole and a pair of charcoal leggings with a belted holster clipped around her thigh. Each deep inhale makes her tits rise more prominently and she steps back again, watching him with a half-lidded gaze.

Kylo likes to think she left her complicated clothes behind to make it easier to expose herself to him. She slides her hands over her chest. His hitched breath statics through the helmet. Rey stops by her holster to fiddle with the latch.

“Your turn,” she says with a smile.

Kylo heeds her without missing a beat. The mask’s hiss cuts across the silence in the room. He licks his teeth feeling their bond respond, senses her replaying their last meeting as he removes it. His ruddied cheeks feel hot against the fresh air. He brushes aside some dark hairs covering his nose.

And the blood in his ears starts rushing lower to his cock when his thoughts wander to the same place hers do —

He stares hard at her parted lips, not looking away when her holster falls by her boots. Kylo sweeps closer until Rey’s back is leaned against the blank wall. He places the helmet on the desk beside them, leaves it cradled in the folds of her lumpy cloak. He rests his arm on the wall above her head to cage her in, forcing her to look up and show her throat.

He prods along the boundaries to her mind. Their connection blooms and ripples again. But her defenses are strong enough to keep him out, to give him just enough to communicate her lust and not much else. It makes his ribs ache with a longing that he hopes she can’t read, as he wishes she thought of him as something more than a quick fuck to dismiss. Kylo bends down to bring his mouth close to her ear, hears her tapping nervously.

“I thought you said last time was a mistake,” he murmurs.

His breath is hot on her skin. He takes his hands lower, holds her wrapped arms and presses his body against hers. His cock pokes against her middle. Her breasts rub on him as her chest starts to heave. He still doesn’t understand why she does this, lets him have her like a dirty little secret for these brief moments before turning around to leave.

“I did,” she replies, her hands coasting up his trousers to his hips.

He inhales sharply and keeps going, squeezing hard on her tits. “…And the time before that too.”

She silences him with her mouth, splits his lips with her tongue. The bond floods with their desire, urges them to consume one another with a heavy weight like the Force itself wants him inside her. She kneads his cock through his pants with the heel of her palm. He rolls his pelvis with her movements to keep her pinned. She deepens their kiss and the connection hums to life, flickers through his nerves with that same sense of completion that occupies many of his waking thoughts —

Kylo pulls away breathlessly. “I don’t want to keep meeting you like this.”

“You seem to be enjoying yourself plenty,” she deadpans, losing her balance as she kicks off her boots.

He unhooks his belt. It clunks inelegantly on the floor. He pushes her back against the wall, wedges his knee between her legs to feel her cunt on his thigh. She slinks her hands beneath his tunic, shudders when his abs tense beneath her fingers. The smell of her hair & arousal is dizzying, blurs his thoughts as she signals her readiness by grinding on him eagerly —

“I want to take my time with you, Rey,” he admits, not sure she realizes he means it. He always feels desperate. She never loses her cool.

But her eyes widen like she’s seeing something that’s occurred to her before. His heart leaps despite their bond tensing from her misgivings. “We can’t do that, Ben —”

He gets bolder hearing her call him that. “Keep you up all night fucking you raw. Licking your pussy until you’re screaming and your legs shake…”

He grabs her ass hard to remind himself she’s really there. She squirms and keeps glancing over to the locked door. Her growing urgency stings his tether to their bond as she remembers everyone waiting outside.

She huffs and peels her leggings down, reacting to his words as if she can’t help herself. “I can’t just wander off-base unnoticed —”

It’s a bad excuse. “You won’t even try.”

She glares like he’s struck a nerve. But still she takes down her pants and her underwear soon follows. She steps out of them gingerly, sweeps them aside with her foot. Kylo removes his gloves, tosses them on his helmet as her fingertips tangle through the tufts of hair between her hips. He studies the way she widens her stance, the way she shivers circling her clit. He memorizes her bitten lips and ragged breaths, pretends that after this she’ll smile and return to his ship.

Kylo keeps blurting his fantasies aloud, “I want to make you come over and over until you beg me to stop…”

Rey squeezes her eyes shut like she’s thinking about it too. Kylo peers down and she sticks two fingers inside herself with a tiny damp sound. He tries to seem confident despite inwardly begging for her to answer him,

“…See you so full of my come you can’t stop dripping on the sheets.”

She whimpers and increases her speed, her little nub swelling wet and pink. Kylo’s hands fumble for the waistband of his trousers. Their connection twists with her building lust and his cock is so kriffing hard with anticipation that he can barely think.

“…Wake up next to your warm naked body, wrap you in my arms to keep you close.”

Her eyes peel open. Her features pinch and cringe from her motions, a certain sadness creeping in. He wonders if he’s surprised her, if she doesn’t realize it’s him prodding their bond on nights he wakes up from her being in his vivid dreams. He tugs his pants and drawers down to droop around his knees, balances one hand on the wall with his rigid length pointed between them. Her defenses wilt a bit. A pang of her own wishful longing passes through —

Rey dismisses it quickly. Shifts her weight on her feet as Kylo starts jerking off. She bites inside her cheek, pouts with a needy little moan. He snakes his free hand down to pet the flushed seam of her pussy as she rubs her clit faster, working to keep her volume down,

“— Fuck me already, Ben.” She’s starting to pant, distractedly watching the door and worrying about making her rendezvous point on time.

“That’s why you told me where you are? Led me to find you here?” Kylo growls into her neck, smudges his thumb over the liquid beading from his tip. She soaks the tops of his fingers as he curls inside her slit to slip two in. He lets her scent fill his nose, her arms wrap around his broad frame to urge him more.

He keeps babbling aloud, “Sneak off your missions and risk everything when you could stop shutting me out and let me fuck you through the Force on base?”

She clenches hard against his digits. He digs deeper and she whines from the rough stretch. “I — I can’t —”

“You can,” he interrupts. She rocks her hips and gasps as Kylo crowds a third finger in, leaning her head back to grit her teeth. “You just won’t —”

He grunts as his cock throbs in his hand. Rey bounces on his knuckles and leaks down her thighs. She whispers his real name, arches her back and pulls his hair, guides his mouth to hover over hers until she’s shuddering underneath him.

Her voice wavers, “We don’t have much time —”

“Say you want me, Rey —”

He pumps her hard one more time, making her exhale with a timid squeak. He slides his fingers out of her sopping cunt and runs them over his shaft to smear her fluids down to his base. He rubs himself faster, shifting down and in to prod her clit with his tip. She scrunches her nose and the room feels too hot. His throat tightens seeing how deeply red her cheeks are as she peeks down at where they meet. 

“…Just say you want me,” he urges, hoping he sounds more commanding than pathetic. “Say it —”

“W- Why?” she spits, her emotions spilling messily through the cracks in her defenses. Tears well in the corners of her eyes. “Why should I want a monster like you?”

She says it like she doesn’t really mean it, but it doesn’t make him hate it any less. He kisses her sloppily and flings away all his composure. Her pussy is so slick that his cock keeps slipping to poke her hipbones and sweaty thighs. His ears ring again and Kylo chokes on the words as they escape the unlocked spaces between his thoughts —

_Because I love you, Rey…_

She bites his lip and he knows she heard him. Even her mind reels from his confession, her reply transmitting with an unsteady shake,

_…No you don’t._

His veins surge with a need and an anger that devours his sweeter impulses, furious from her dismissing his vulnerability as a delusion or even as deceit —

“I want you more than anything,” he counters, dropping his length to hold her arms firmly. She turns her head away and he grabs her chin with his messy hand to make her look at him. He grazes his thumb along her cheek.

“Just — Just say you want me,” he says.

She wets her lips. Nods in his grip. Their bond ignites as she relents and leans against the wall, whispering his wish,

“I want you too, Ben, I want —”

He doesn’t know if she means it, but it’s enough to make him pounce. She’s so heated that she jumps into him when he lifts her by the hips. She spreads her legs wide to hook her ankles around his back, wiggling as he cups her ass and pins her against the wall. He bumps into the desk as he changes position to seat her pelvis close to his.

A mechanical voice is muffled by the door. It thumps on its hinges like someone’s leaning or checking the lock.

Rey angles to line up with his cock, scratches his tunic, and keeps going, “I love the way you feel inside me, the way you —”

She moans in time with Kylo’s entry, curving her back and sticking out her tits. Her cunt bears down harshly, narrows to make her body seem too small to take his length. He pushes deep and strains her wider, digs his nails into her when he’s sheathed to the brim. He rubs his hips into her sweaty thighs, his wiry hairs tickle her sensitive skin. She breathes unevenly and bites his shoulder, soaking steadily filled up to his base.

…Maybe she’ll never really want him, but he can have these stolen minutes where at least she really wants his cock. And Kylo sets aside the emptiness that burrows like a hole in his chest when he’s alone — falls into the beautiful illusion of having her by his side that he clings to instead —

“You love having me inside you?” He inhales sharply when she squirms, changing where he ends. She nods and winces again. “H- How does it feel having your tight little cunt full of my —”

“It’s — It’s so big inside me,” she says, struggling to both keep her balance and slot against him. “Makes me feel —”

He ruts into her harder, building quickly as her legs tense to wring him in. Their connection sings with fulfillment and somehow it makes her wetter, like he’s fucking her deeper as he unravels his defenses to share himself through their bond. She trembles and he knows she can sense it, can feel his instinct overwhelming his common sense — can feel his heart wrench with a genuine fear she’ll never want to see him again —

“How does it make you feel?” he urges.

“S- So good, you’re so big inside me, Ben —”

“I love the cute little sounds you make when you come all over my cock,” he sputters, completely letting go. “I love the dirty things you say, the way your cunt leaks when you’re really close —”

“Fuck, Ben,” she groans, “I’m…”

Their noises get sloppy and she tilts her pelvis to hitch him deeper. She cries out and he brushes the boundary between their minds, leaning his forehead on the wall so he can admire how his cock disappears inside her. Her desire snaps back in time his motions, her body cringes and tunnels to clasp him in place. His shaft looks glossy dipping out of her folds, his ears are ringing again, and nothing matters but this chance to have her sighing his name —

And he doesn’t want her to ever stop. “Tell me —”

“I’m so close, it’s so much —”

He leaves marks grabbing her ass to keep her still when she starts writhing and inching up along the wall. “You love having me inside you, Rey?”

“Fuck — Yes —”

His arms are getting tired. Kylo shifts his weight and bumps the desk again. His sweat prickles down his neck and spine. Her noises get louder as she bobs faster on his cock and he’s glad he asked about soundproofing no matter how dumb it made him look. He thinks he hears someone knock and the urgency in their connection boils over to a higher intensity. She holds onto him like her limbs are vines, her cunt clenches tight enough for him to gasp. And he’s getting so kriffing close to coming that he needs to know she’ll be there soon.

“Tell me how much you love it, Rey —”

She pinches her features, unsure what to say, “I love having you inside me —”

“More —”

“I love being full of your cock, Ben —”

Oh gods he didn’t expect that, has to grit his teeth to stop himself from losing it right there. “You gonna come real hard for me?”

“Yes, I’m so close —”

Her lust pours through the bond as she relaxes into his rhythm, seems so little and limber tangled around his frame and on his length. She yields to the strain on the boundary between their minds — and Kylo senses that tiny part of her that wants to believe him, that wants to slap away all reason and pretend there’s a real future they could share —

He’s too overwhelmed by her to think through what he says, “I love that face you make, Rey, I love how you take it when I come inside you —”

Her eyes squeeze shut. She leans her head back, cranes her neck, completely flushed and ravaged and —

Someone is definitely knocking this time. They try the handle and walk away.

Kylo startles from the noise, deepens the angle when he drops her slightly and pins her back. Rey either doesn’t hear or is too gone to care, pursing her lips as she comes all over him with a gasp,

“Oh gods, I’m —”

Her words collapse into moans and Kylo stares down at her intently to admire how she trembles completely split open by his cock. He feels enormous with her hanging off him, stretched around his width to swallow him to his base. It seems almost wrong how right being with her feels when she hides him like a terrible habit — when he’s fucking her in the dingy backroom of some stall on a random planet like something from a holovid — when she refuses to give him anything but these stolen moments together even though her heart swells with wishful longing that he’ll turn to her someday —

But she’ll give him her body and Kylo figures he’ll keep taking until something forces a change between them. It’s better than nothing at all. And she’s so dirty and tight and gets so kriffing wet that the sex makes it worth the emotional turmoil. She leaks messily where they join, groans and holds his arms hard enough to bruise. The face she makes is beautiful just like he remembers, pinched and pink with pouted lips. Every inch of her winds harshly, bears down on his cock. And Kylo feels a tension snap his body and make everything leave him. 

“Rey —”

He breathes her name into her hair, tenses his jaw and comes heavily. Her cunt is worked and slick, hitches for him to spill hot into where she ends. She wriggles around his length and bobs on his tip, wilts her thighs open wider to let him smear his seed inside her and act like she’s really his. Her nails scratch his scalp as he pants next to her ear, struggling to rebalance with his heart pounding, mind blank, and their bond thrumming gently. Kylo scoots her up and kisses her madly, tastes her mouth with his tongue.

He can’t help himself from telling her again,

_I love you, Rey —_

“No — No you don’t…” 

But she wavers saying it aloud, doesn’t make any move to get down or leave. He rubs the heels of his palms on her ass, grinds his hips to keep her pinned as her legs grow limp. Her gaze softens wistfully and Kylo wishes he could have her like this forever —

“You’re — just confusing things —” she stammers.

No. He’s not. He pulls out with a wet slip and Rey stumbles to the floor. She lands on her feet, falls into Kylo’s chest. He grabs her shoulders and shoves her back against the wall.

“I wouldn’t kill for you if I didn’t love you.” He doesn’t ease off. She doesn’t look away. “Wouldn’t — Wouldn’t do this with you, wouldn’t wait for you to show up to —”

“Ben…”

Kylo goes silent watching her face. He can’t tell if she’s shocked or scared. If the bond stings in her ribs like it’s doing to him. His tone grows more gentle but he doesn’t loosen his grip.

There’s nothing he’s more certain of than this. “I’m not confused. I love you.”

She talks like she’s trying to convince herself he doesn’t mean it. “Y- You just think that because Snoke bridged our minds and —”

“You still really believe that?” 

He surprises himself when he doesn’t shout. He asks evenly with a touch of sadness that makes him immediately regret saying it. She stays quiet and the connection starts to fade as she rebuilds her defenses. She rubs her thighs together anxiously and he glances down to see a pearly drop beading by her knees. He holds his breath and waits for her speak.

“…No,” she whispers. “I don’t really.”

Maker, he feels so pathetic. “I know you feel it too, Rey, I —”

Knocking again.

Rey startles with a yelp. Kylo lets go and staggers back, nearly tripping himself with his pants still wedged by his knees. His palms tingle and remind him of being burned. They try the lock again and the hinges creak. Rey skitters away half-naked to the tiny fresher before he has a chance to talk again.

“Sir, the pair of customers we permitted into the shop before. They’ve just left,” one of the troopers reports, muffled by the door.

Kylo’s stomach knots with the thought the room isn’t as soundproof as the keeper said, hands shaking as he hikes up his trousers. It takes effort to raise his voice steadily, “We have almost everything we need —”

“The child bought a pin,” the trooper continues.

Kylo pinches the bridge of his nose. “This isn’t necessary —”

“— and the mother a glass. Returning to post.”

Or maybe it is well-proofed after all. Kylo finds his belt, watches the shuttered fresher and misses the clip a couple times. He hovers by the desk instead of putting on his gloves and helmet. There’s a splash and bump. One of the off-balanced boxes by their spot on the wall falls over with a heavy thud.

Rey exits the fresher with crossed arms and a pensive expression. Kylo studies her hurried movements and smooth planes of exposed skin, watches her rear perk up as she bends down to gather her clothing. She spins to face him, leaning back on the wall for balance as she dresses.

“Ben.” She clears her throat and speaks very seriously. “As long as you choose this…”

She nods, gesturing to the helmet. Her gaze trails down his body like she’s mentally tracing the lines of his cape.

“…Then this is all we’ll ever be.”

The connection dims as she shuts him out. Her eyes are glassy. She bites her cheek and glances away to adjust the underwear still dangling on her feet. Her motions are so fluid and strangely casual despite knocking all the air from Kylo’s lungs —

“And what is ‘this?’” he presses. “What are we?”

“…Stuck together. Wanting more. Whether we like it or not.” 

That stitch tightens in Kylo’s chest again, but she’s distanced herself too much for him to read past what she says. He can’t tell if she’s talking about their bond like it’s a good or bad thing. She squirms pulling up her leggings and Kylo tilts his head.

“I think you do like it.” There’s a beat. “Just a little bit.”

She straightens her shirt with a thin smile. She blushes and raises her arms to retie her hair. “…Obviously.”

Kylo steps closer. He places his hands on her waist hesitantly, observes the graceful lines of her elbows fanned out by her ears. He takes a deep breath tapping her ribs, expecting her to flinch.

“Let me take my time with you,” he murmurs.

She pats her hair. “Maybe —”

“Do those things I said.”

She chuckles and smiles a little more. Maybe she’s nervous or just doesn’t believe him. “Okay.”

He draws nearer, feathers behind the bottom hem of her shirt to graze her skin. Her middle tenses under his fingers. She’s small enough to fit beneath the wide span of his hands but still wields all the power in the room. He nudges their bond and bends in,

“I meant it.”

She shakes her head. “Keeping me up all night?”

“That I love you.”

Rey presses her lips to a line, eyes darting to his mask before meeting his again. She shuts them for a second, inhales through her nose, obviously unsure how to respond. He bends down to smell her hair and the connection blooms with that warmth from earlier, just enough to make him hopeful again.

“…If you say so,” she whispers.

That works. “Come back here to Batuu. Ten standard days. At the cantina across from this stall.”

She leans into him to press her body against his. He kisses her neck and grabs her hips, whispering in her ear,

“…No mask, no guards. You come alone.”

Kylo pulls back to study her reaction. Her tits heave as she works to even her breaths, her own scattered thoughts starting to seep through.

_Could he —_

“When?”

“One hundred minutes before local sundown.”

“…I’ll try.”

Rey nods and wriggles to move away, brushing past Kylo to shove his helmet aside and unwrap her cloak. She piles the sea of fabric over her body, struggles to find the neck hurriedly. Kylo glimpses her hair sticking out to frame the delicate lines of her face before she covers it with her hood. He reaches around her to grab his gloves, kisses her covered shoulder and gently nips with his teeth. She pops on her goggles, keeps them slid up on her forehead above her glimmering eyes.

She’s so beautiful even as she hides herself from him, in these moments where she gets ready to leave.

“…Please, Rey —”

“I really will. I mean it.”

She kisses his cheek and he knows she does.

“Ten days,” he repeats.

“Right.”

Rey scoots her goggles down, crinkles her little nose. Kylo observes for a few more seconds before putting the helmet back on. She frowns hearing it hiss into place, stays by the desk as Kylo approaches the door. The lock unlatches with an odd sense of finality, prompting him to glance back at her one more time before he goes.

No one appears suspicious. The troopers leaning on the counter spring to attention like they’ve been lounging for awhile. The shopkeepers scurry to the end of the shelves. Kylo motions for them to join him by the register, senses Rey sneaking behind them towards the marketplace.

One of the soldiers notices. “The detainee —”

“We have everything we need.”

It’s easy to return to his role hearing his voice flattened by the modulator. To go back to everything he ever wanted and still dream about this piece of it that he can’t fit. Their connection swells with a quiet awareness as Rey passes. Kylo steals a look to see her go. Her cloak billows out behind her as she darts between groups of visitors to disappear into the crowd.

Ten days. Kylo never imagined that Batuu would seem like a magical place.

“— Sir?”

Kylo regains his composure. Brings his voice low and waves his hand, “we have everything we need —”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my completed longread: [The Black Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400549/chapters/33255489) (a spooky sexy post-tlj ghost story). These are all my explicit [oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/theselittlethings_sw_oneshots). This is my works [page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/works). Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theselittlefics) xoxo


End file.
